kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Emu Hojo/Zi-O
|type = Hero (current) Anti-Hero (as Genius Gamer M, later in Zi-O) |image = |label = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |label2 = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |name = Emu Hojo |season = Kamen Rider Zi-O |homeworld = Earth |gender = Male |motif = |affiliation = Seito University Hospital |firstepisode = Best Match 2017 |lastepisode = No Continue 2016 |numberofepisodes = 3 (Zi-O) 2 (Zi-O Web Series) |image2 = |casts = Hiroki Iijima }} In 2016, was , until the creation of Another Ex-Aid erased the Rider's history. History Another Ex-Aid Emu was missing for an unknown reason in the year 2018 after Another Ex-Aid has been created in the year 2016. Hiro informed Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi that Emu had gone missing ever since he played a certain game after they told Hiro that the game was related to the patient who got unknown disease. But before Emu went missing, he left a note in German language as he learned the abnormal situation of the game and waited for someone to solve it. After Geiz noticed the note for and solved it, Sougo and the rests defeated Another Ex-Aid. Emu appeared afterwards and for an unknown reason, he transforms and then attacking Sougo and Geiz instead. By the time Ora revives Another Ex-Aid, Emu's powers and memories as a Rider were wiped from existence. The present Emu tries to reason with Ida but fails and gives Sougo his Ridewatch once seeing the youth's determination to help the man. Geiz tries to get into 2016 and warns Emu and Hiro of the Another Rider but falls on deaf's ears. By the time Ex-Aid tries to engage against his doppelganger, his powers gradually disappears until Zi-O arrives and assumed Another Ex-Aid to finish it. With Ida defeated, he introduce the man to the genius surgeon Hiiro, who eventually save Keisuke before his heart disease progresses within the span of 2 years. Levels Action Gamer Level 2 Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 97.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is Ex-Aid's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on platforming games. This form is physically weaker than Ex-Aid's Level 1 form, evidenced by having exactly two tons less of Punching Power and 1.3 tons less Kicking Power, but its more precise form and higher speed make it more suitable for hand-to-hand combat. This form has the following parts: * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 Head. ** - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's "eyes". It can emit light for night battles and can also capture images comparable to a high- speed camera. It can also observe microscopic Bugster Virus. ** - It can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically. The radar on the internal monitor shows the positions of enemies, allies and energy items. ** - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's "hair". It is modelled after the player character of Mighty Action X and is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's goggles. It protects the visual sensors from shocks and dirt and is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's hearing sensors. It filters surrounding noise so Ex-Aid only hears the necessary sounds. There is also a communication function for private conversations with specific parties. ** - An intake system within the helmet that filters out harmful substances in the air. It also regulates the suit's temperature and allow for underwater breathing. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's chest armor. It disperses damage throughout the body to protect the chest. It becomes more protective the lower the rider's health. * - Management module on the chest. It transitions to debug mode and systems control when activating the special attack. * - A lifebar that shows the rider's health. When the gauge runs out, the rider will die. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's bodysuit. It increases the rider's physical capability by strenghtening the body. The agility focused adjustments increases the rider's reaction time and the rider's skills will be reflected as attack power. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's shoulder armor. It injects a strengthening agent to raise the rider's defense for a short amount of time. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's arms. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. The arms allow for quick responses for complicated attacks. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's gloves. It coordinates with the Gashacon weapons to optimize attacks. It also injects a Bugster removal program when executing punches to do more damage. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's legs. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. Their high running speed allows the rider to attack quickly. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's shoes. It enables acrobatic movement such as airborne flight, adjustment of drop timing, and two-step jumps. It also injects a Bugster removal program when executing punches to do more damage. * - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's silver guard pieces. The heat resistance rises when exposed to heat, and it becomes more durable by changing the structure of parts according to the damage received. This form has eight finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finishers: ** : Ex-Aid performs a series of kicks at the enemy. ** : Ex-Aid rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. ** : A counter to Kamen Rider Hibiki's Ongekibou Rekka, Ex-Aid, armed with a pair of sticks, repels Hibiki's fireballs by matching his rhythm before deflecting their combined firepower back at him. *Gashacon Breaker finishers: ** ***'Hammer:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy smash to the enemy. ****Muscular Energy Item: Ex-Aid performs a stronger version of the finisher. ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy slash to the enemy. ** ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy spinning slash to the enemy while riding on Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2. ** ***'Hammer:' Ex-Aid channels the energy from the Kamen Riders that came before him and delivers a powerful smash to the enemy, the logo explode into bursts of thunder energy, causing a massive explosion together. *Gashacon Key Slasher finisher: ** : ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful red energy slash at the enemy. ***'Gun:' Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. This attack is capable of taking out giant Bugster Unions, and any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. *Gashacon Breaker and Gashacon Sword finisher: ** ***'Blade and Ice': Ex-Aid uses the Gashacon Sword to create an ice path toward his enemy, which also freezes the target. Then he slides on the path to charge at the target, and use both swords to perform powerful slashes. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 3-4 Equipment Devices *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Gamer Driver - Transformation device. **Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. **Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. Weapons *Gashacon Breaker - Standard sidearm weapon, can be a hammer or a sword. Relationships To be added. Behind the scenes Portrayal Emu Hojo is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, his suit actor is . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 **Episode 3: Doctor Gamer 2018 ***Episode 3.5: Regal Spoilers **Episode 4: No Continue 2016 ***Episode 4.5: A Confession of A Legend **Episode 8: Beauty & Beast 2012 Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders